The long term goal of this research is to produce a shorter geometry high field magnet that will be useful to the imaging researcher as well as the high resolution NMR spectroscopist at a lower cost than currently available designs. Advances in NMR microscopy and MR imaging of solids demands increased field strength for improvement of the signal to noise ratio and hence increased sensitivity. Design of a superconducting Nb3Sn insert for an existing NbTi outer magnet using a new jointing technique will enable a stable short magnet to evolve. Following feasibility studies of the new jointing technique the phase 2 goal is to produce a 600MHz,1H frequency magnet based on a four coil geometry rather than the end corrected, sixth order long solenoid traditionally used for high resolution NMR magnets. The larger bore of the four coil geometry will permit the insertion of gradient coils for imaging purposes while leaving reasonable space for the probe and sample. A prerequisite for the four coil geometry is a solution to the overall joint length problem, described below. It is also the intention that this research will result in a lower cost 600MHz magnet than the existing system that is available from only one non USA company at a list price of $624,000.